evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Cooper
'Alex Cooper' D. O. B: '16th December 1987 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''Amateur Documentary Maker 'Personality Alex is a young man of boundless enthusiasm and near limitless energy who throws himself wholeheartedly into anything that catches his attention. He invests his all in anything he decides to be worthy of his attention and can often lose sight of other things. He has a large heart, ready laugh and near ever present smile that make him like-able if you are capable of tolerating his tendency to figuratively bounce off the walls a rubber ball thrown inside an orbiting space shuttle. Despite an obviously displayed intelligence Alex is primarily ruled by reflexive responses, often opting for the obvious solution, even if it is blatantly the incorrect one. Once that fails however he will stop and think about things, often surprising people by approaching the problem from an unexpected angle. He is known for his tall tales, but these all have a factual basis. This is another aspect of his boundless enthusiasm, he simply doesn't know when to quit embellishing his stories and as a result they become too farfetched to be realistically believable. Alex prides himself on the fact that he is a very accepting individual with a strong dislike for judgmental people, and has no time for people who judge others by a stereotype. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Jared Cooper - Father *Leigh Cooper - Mother *Rhiannon Cooper - Sister 'Story so Far:' Born in a small English town Alex always had an overly active imagination, so it was not surprise to his parents that he opted to take Drama and Media studies for his GCSE's and progressed to follow them to A-level and then university levels. It was at university that he discovered the hobby that would come to define his life today Live Action Roleplay (or LARP). However the single minded passion that is characteristic of his life cost him his degree, as he lost sight of what he was studying for and failed his second year. He returned home a little disappointed with himself and looked for a club closer to home for something to give him an outlet for what he enjoyed doing. It was during this time that he saw a documentary about "eccentric hobby makers" that portrayed his passion in such a negative light, choosing only the worst examples of the participants and making them seem like the only type of people who would consider the hobby. Looking into this more as he started a his new club (Relathin) he discovered that this was the norm for a media portrayal of LARP, and something that just wasn't true as to his experience LARPers were some of the most diverse and accepting people he had met. Sure there were some bad apple, and dire examples but then looking at hooliganism in football isn’t that true of all walks of life? Speaking with the other member of his new club and the game staff they agreed to him making n amateur documentary to show the true face of LARP. And so he set about doing so, intending it primarily for You-Tube as he had no real hopes of it ever attracting true media attention without its purpose being corrupted into the standard portrayal. The first instalment went live and got many hits with comments both positive and negative, but the consensus seemed to be that this one small club was the exception to the rule. Angered at the closed minds of people Alex threw his passion into proving otherwise, travelling the length and breadth of the country filming other clubs with their consent and post his films on You-Tube. Still receiving negative comments on his films from detractors saying how it was different in foreign countries Alex stepped up to the challenge, working any hours he could get and saving every penny he could to travel abroad to diversify the sourcing of his films. All this took four years of his life and now with funds behind him, a passport ad a visa to the States Alex finally took the next step in his crusade. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)